


love you

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Subspace, no beta we die like men, soft smut, this was based off that one clip on twt of jongho saying “wooyoungie-hyungie”, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: jongho calls wooyoung “wooyoungie hyungie” not just during interviews but also during sex
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	love you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was supposed to finish my other stories here but this is something small that I care up with after seeing that clip of Jongho calling Wooyoung that in an interview. I hope you like it 🥺

“Wooyoungie hyungie!”

Choking on a sob, Jongho intertwined his fingers tightly with the older’s hands as Wooyoung shifts his length into him. The hit of it has Jongho seeing sparkles. It’s filling him up whole. 

“Jongho, you’re doing so good. Keep screaming for me, baby.”

Another cry comes from the boy’s pink lips, his eyes literally having stars in them as he takes in the cock that was pounding into him. The bed creaked and they couldn’t care less if any of the others could hear them by now.

“I-it’s so much. Hyungie, h-harder please!”

Wooyoung smirks. Of course his baby would want more, that’s just how he taught him. To be a good boy hungry for cock who liked to be fucked senseless. 

He speeds up his thrusts, the hilt of dick almost as if it was touching all the way up to Jongho’s stomach. Wooyoung’s heavy pants started to resound in the room, mixing in together with the lewd squelching noises. Jongho always did like to be wet and full of lube and cum whenever they fucked. 

The youngest’s screams were now incoherent through his panting and mostly of him calling out his dom’s name. 

“Wooyoungie hyungie...ha...mm!”

Wooyoung was only able to make out a few things like “fuck me harder!” “hyungie’s so deep!” “good, good, good!”

He could tell the boy was reaching subspace, as his eyes started to gloss over and his moans got higher. Wooyoung just kept pounding faster in him, moving his hands away from where they were intertwined with Jongho’s (which caused a loud whine from the younger because of the loss of contact) to grab at the boy’s plush thighs and bend them up against his chest. 

“Hyungie…? Ah!”

Jongho’s eyes widened at the sudden change. The new position had Wooyoung burying his cock so deep into Jongho that there was a clear bulge in his tummy every time Wooyoung thrusted into him. 

“Wait-wait! Mmmph!”

Jongho couldn’t take the pleasure, his body squirming underneath the older’s figure as he thrashes his arms around until he can find something, anything, to hold to keep him grounded. He grabs at the soft bed sheets, twisting them in his hands as his whole body is rocks with each fast and heavy thrust from Wooyoung. 

The older takes one of Jongho’s fists that were clutching tightly at the sheets and brings it down to his tummy bulge from his cock, allowing the younger to feel just how well his body was taking his length. 

“Feel that, baby boy?” 

Jongho feels the cock protruding through his stomach as Wooyoung pulls out and thrusts back in again, the bulge in his tummy moving along with each of Wooyoung’s movements. He gasps at a high pitch, arousal clearly messing with his mind and pushing him further into submitting his whole being into the pleasure. 

“T-that’s…” 

Another thrust and another whine. 

“Mm-hm. It’s my cock deep inside of you, doll.” 

Wooyoung has Jongho’s hands pressing over it as he keeps fucking into him, the pressure of it dizzying Jongho. He keeps his gaze at the way the bulge comes and goes with every push of his hyung’s cock, loving the way it’s filling him up. His eyes seemed to have hearts in them and Wooyoung nips at the red tips of Jongho’s ears. He was completely and utterly in love with the way Wooyoung fucks him. 

The older leans closer into Jongho’s neck, nuzzling at the youngest’s honey skin there and appreciating every fiber of his being. 

“Good, you feel so good. Fuck.” 

Jongho moans and he brings his hands away from their clutch at the bed sheets and moves to cup Wooyoung’s cheeks in his palms so they could see each other eye to eye. Wooyoung was able to see clearly how the pink flush painted on Jongho’s lips made him look so pure and there were tears in the corners of his eyes with more trailing down his face. The look on his face was that of adoration and admiration for the older, something that made Wooyoung’s heart tinge with a warmth that was unlike anything he’s ever felt before towards the younger.

“Hyungie, love you. Love you so much.” 

Wooyoung couldn’t take it anymore and captures the boy’s lips with a kiss, one that was messy and wet but full of passion and romance. He ate up all the little moans and whimpers that escaped Jongho’s mouth, as their tongues danced together in rhythm. Wooyoung breaks the kiss apart and there was a trail of saliva that lingered in between their lips, making Jongho shiver. 

“Fuck, baby. I love you too. I love you.”

Obscene noises came from the smooth and fast glide of Wooyoung’s cock inside Jongho’s hole. Wooyoung’s thrusts became harder and uncoordinated, his release approaching fast. And by the judge of Jongho’s moans getting higher and higher in pitch, it seemed like his release was close too. The raven-haired moves his hands from their hold on Jongho’s thighs to caress the younger’s own hands and intertwine them as one. 

They keep their hands held together as Wooyoung finally releases his seed into Jongho, who has a blissed out look on his face as he cums onto the shiny with sweat skin on his tummy. Heavy breaths came from both of them, trying to recover from the rough sex they just had.

Wooyoung rests his forehead against Jongho’s chest as he rides out his high while still being connected to Jongho, the after effects of his release lingering in every part of his body. 

Jongho reaches his arms around his head, pulling him closer into his chest and embracing him with his nose nuzzling into his soft black hair. 

Now more than ever, the two feel closer to one another, a familiar warmth filling the gap between them. 

Wooyoung presses kisses to the boy’s soft chest, reveling in the satisfying feeling of being embraced by Jongho’s arms. 

“I love you, Wooyoungie-hyungie.”

Giggles resound as Wooyoung lightly tickles at Jongho’s sides out of embarrassment. Jongho was never one to show affection much, but only Wooyoung would know this side of him. 

“I love you too, Jonggie. My sweet adorable boyfriend.”

He moves up and places a kiss at the tip of Jongho’s nose and smiles down at his lover before capturing those addicting lips in another kiss as Jongho lets him in, eager and happily with that same gummy smile Wooyoung has fallen in love with the moment they met.

And after cleaning up, they slept that night together in the bed, all cuddled up. 

And when Jongho fell asleep in front of Wooyoung, the older’s hands caressing his fluffy brown hair, Wooyoung quietly slips the ring onto his lover’s finger, before placing his lips against Jongho’s temple. He smiled contently at how perfectly it fit on his hands and how he would react to it when he finds it on himself in the morning. He couldn’t wait to call Jongho his forever. 

“Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt my fics and more bottom jongho here on my Twitter @goodliljjong !
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated I get really happy seeing that you liked my writings ! 🥺❤️


End file.
